Clase de salud
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Daisuke sabía que había metido la pata al meter a Takeru y Hikari en la clase de Salud. Pero no entendía porque solo Takaishi lo había encerrado en el cuarto del conserje con tanto enfado.


**Clase de salud**

DIGIMON © TOEI ANIMATION

 **Sinopsis:** Daisuke sabía que había metido la pata al meter a Takeru y Hikari en clase de Salud. Pero no entendía porque solo Takaishi lo había encerrado en el cuarto del conserje tanto enfado.

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta historia originalmente iba a participar en los retos que últimamente me he anotado. Sin embargo, termine haciendo una historia distinta por ciertas cuestiones y para no dejar esta de lado, la comparto aquí.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Clase de salud

Daisuke Motomiya se había vuelto muy apasionado en temas que se vieran vinculados a clases escolares. Desde que vio que su boleta de calificaciones pasaba de su estándar regular a mala, y que posiblemente, caería en picada a desastrosa, había tomado de otra forma el estudio: participaba en clase, tomaba extracurriculares, pasaba ratos en la biblioteca y había comenzado a pedir tutorías en las materias donde estuviera en un estado pésimo.

Era un cambio que nadie esperaba de él.

Sin embargo, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando arrastró a los Niños Elegidos, al menos, lo que cursan con él, la una clase que nadie quería tomar y se evitaba en al menos los dos primeros años de secundaria. Daisuke tuvo que usar su ingenio, robar los correos electrónico, y su astucia, convencer a Miyako que lo hiciera, para que Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami participaran con él en la clase de Salud y Adolescencia.

Cuando ambos muchachos recibieron el correo donde se les notificó que el próximo martes tendrían que acudir a dicha clase, se escuchó el grito agónico de un muchacho de googlees en algún punto de Odaiba.

—No puedo creer que Daisuke nos metiera en esto —se quejaba una Hikari de unos trece años que terminaba de apuntar algunos ejercicios en su cuaderno de matemáticas—. ¡No quiero asistir a esa clase! —se quejó, sonrojándose por lo temas que iban a tratar.

—Tampoco yo, es decir… ¡es incómodo! —balbuceó Takeru evitando cruzar mirada con su amiga. A diferencia de las mujeres, el portador de la Esperanza sabía las complicaciones que sufrían los adolescentes masculinos. Yamato ya le había señalado un poco lo que le esperaba en dicha clase.

Nadie quería tomar esa clase por todo que involucra, pues era hablar de la palabra con P que más causaba terror entre los chicos de once y los catorce años: pubertad.

Y eso era solamente el puntapié.

Algunos solo tomaban la clase para ver como los curiosos se traumaban. Eran alumnos que ya habían recibido «la charla» de parte de sus padres y ya sabían ocurría con sus cuerpos. Además, en la clase se pasarían videos, diagramas y conversaciones explícitas sobre los cuerpos humanos tanto femeninos como masculinos.

¿Y la peor parte? Iban a separarlos. Las chicas se quedarían en una habitación mientras los chicos eran mandados a otra para conversar estos temas entre sí para evitar avergonzarse aún más. Sin embargo, Takeru encontraba eso como una buena idea.

Lo malo era a la salida donde les darían bolsas para mantenerse protegidos. Gracias a Yamato sabía que recibiría desodorantes y productos para resguardar aromas cambiantes en su edad. Eso era bueno. ¡Pero recibir una caja de diez condones no era una buena idea! Solo tenía trece años, no iba a salir de la escuela y colarse con una compañera de clases para acostarse.

Era simplemente…, no. ¡No podía imaginarlo!

—T.K, si mañana muero dile a Tailmon que la quiero —farfulló Hikari melodramática—. ¡Ya sé! Mejor no asistiré mañana y la tomaré cuando mis padres me den «la charla».

El rubio brotó de sus pensamientos y examinó a la castaña directamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—NO.

Hikari parpadeó sorprendida por el tono de Takeru.

—¿Qué?

—No, Kari. Tú no vas a dejarme solo con esto —dijo determinado. ¿qué se creía su amiga? —. Yo solo no recibiré el trauma. Enfrentaremos esto juntos como todos los peligros de antes.

Hikari la miró, incrédula.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para que vaya mañana? —inquirió, desafiante. Su sonrisa era de total provocación.

Takeru no comprendió bien que lo llevó a arrojarse sobre la castaña. Tal vez fue su sonrisa de reto digna de un Yagami o fue que una parte de él había tenido demasiado estímulo mental por parte de su conversación con Yamato y ahora quería despejar algunas dudas con Hikari.

Por ejemplo, qué reacción se produce cuando un chico en plena pubertad besaba a una chica en plena pubertad. Ambos, obviamente, teniendo una relación con anterioridad para que el efecto tenga mayor impacto en cada persona involucrada.

¿El resultado? Electricidad, pura y entera electricidad.

Y Takeru, después de la charla, descubriría que tal vez un término óptimo sea orgasmo, aunque eso no se lo diría a Kari cada vez que se besaran a hurtadillas del resto). Y que el whisky producía una sensación similar, algo tampoco diría porque se revelaría que encerró a Daisuke en el cuarto del conserje para que no quisiera experimentar su pubertad con Hikari y que, por error, él tomó whisky intentando consolar sus penas.

Motomiya no negaba que el alcohol, aunque amargo, había despertado su atención y se había propuesto servirlo en la cadena de restaurantes que pensaba difundir. No obstante, todavía una duda residía en él.

—T.K, ¿por qué me encerraste así en el cuarto del conserje?

El aludido lo miro. Entrecejo fruncido y una mirada altanera en el rostro.

—Es para cuidar tu pubertad, querido amigo —dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro—. No querrás perder tu virginidad a los doce años, ¿o sí?

Daisuke lo miro, confundido. Takeru ahora sonreía de forma más cordial, tal como un niño de doce años.

—No claro que no —murmuró y luego, una sonrisa altanera se formó en sus labios—. Esto es porque muchas chicas lindas quieren liarse con una estrella de fútbol como yo, ¿verdad?

Takeru carcajeó.

—Claro que sí. La clase de salud hizo estragos en algunas chicas —aseguró.

Y no mentía, pero sabía que antes debía sacar a Hikari del medio porque, a fin de cuentas, ella era su compañera en esta dura pubertad. Sí hacían todo juntos, ¿por qué no agregar eso?

Motomiya mientras tanto, sonreía.


End file.
